


Lest We Forget

by merlin07



Category: David Tennant - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-06 08:00:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 12,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8741593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merlin07/pseuds/merlin07
Summary: Sequel to The Strain





	1. Chapter 1

The Master mumbled something about needing real food and a drink as soon as the doors of the TARDIS clicked shut and wandered off to presumably accomplish this end.

The Doctor was bouncing around the console like a toddler hyped up on sugar, which considering he had just consumed concentrated spearmint sludge, David smiled, he probably was just a bit overly stimulated.

"Where to?" the Time Lord's fingers danced across the controls and he spun around on one foot like a ballerina a few times to come to rest in front of the tall Scot.

"I feel like I need to stop by home for a bit," David replied, "I know you can take me back to before I actually left, which is just a bit too strange to ever get used to, but it feels like years since I've been there."

The Doctor's grin slipped a bit, and for a brief moment he looked as if he was going to pout at this suggestion but he quickly recovered, "OK, a few days R and R then back out there, the universe awaits!"

"Sounds like a plan," the actor laughed, "you're welcome to stay for a bit I have spare rooms."

"I think it would probably be safer," The Doctor countered not looking up from the monitor as he twirled a dial, "if The Master and I stayed in the TARDIS, it's easier to keep an eye on him here. I'll put her down in your garden, I will aim away from the shed this time," he grimaced briefly remembering the flatten outbuilding and the merciless teasing he received from his fellow Time Lord regarding his less than stellar landing skills.

Before David could say anything further the thin Time Lord held out his hand, "I need to see your fob watch," he wiggled his fingers impatiently as the actor fished around in his pockets for the object, "it is looking pretty rough, and if you ever need it against it's got to be in tip-top condition!"

Handing it over David watched with interest as it opened easily for The Doctor, remembering what John had said about not being able to use it because of some special setting or something along those lines. Pulling out the sonic screwdriver and giving the watch a few quick bursts, then using something that looked like a pair of jeweller’s tongs and a silver tooth pick the Time Lord made a few quick adjustments.

"Just one more thing..." he mumbled turning away from the console and walking to a set of cupboards at the back of the console room. He slid out what appeared to be a cutting board and set the watch on it. 

The minute the fob touched the surface a loud humming sound echoed off the walls. The noise was almost physically painful and David made to cover his ears. As he did so he realised the sound wasn't coming from an external source it was coming from inside his head.

The Doctor noticed David covering then uncovering his ears with a puzzled expression, "sorry should have warned you about that," he shrugged, "almost finished...." he broke off as the humming suddenly stopped, "ah, there we go! All done!" he scooped up the watch and tossed it at the actor with no warning.

Luckily David's reflexes were pretty quick and he caught the watch easily with one hand. 

"So what did you do?" he asked turning the fob over in his hands. The casing had gotten scorched and warped since he had it and now it was pristine and shining as if brand new.

"I recalibrated it and cleaned the gears," The Doctor smiled, "and gave it a quick coat of silver alloy and turbo charged it."

"Turbo charged?" David opened the watch half expecting to see a small racing engine and exhaust pipes sticking out of the face.

"Well, not really, strictly speaking turbo charged, I just gave it a boost. It's been running at a pretty low level of power because of the simple nature of your basic human's biology and mental capacity," the Time Lord stopped as he realised he had just insulted the actor, "sorry, I mean that...well...ah..." he took a deep breath smiling apologetically, "you know what I mean."

"I'm trying not to be offended," David couldn't help but laugh at the plainly discomforted man's attempts to censor himself.

"Anyway!" The Doctor cleared his throat, "but you're so much more than that and even though it retained your memories back then, you've grown a lot and I think the more you're with me and around others with Time Lord blood, you've evolving into something different. I've adjusted it to accommodate that."

Remembering the time The Master had, supposedly accidentally, wiped his memory David shuddered slightly. Closing the watch and putting it into his pocket he tried to focus on more pleasant things, like being home. 

The TARDIS landed with its usual whining thump and The Doctor rushed to the door. Instead of throwing them open in his usual style he slowly cracked open one of the sides before peeking out cautiously.

His face broke into a wide grin, "missed it!" he laughed opening the doors the rest of the way to reveal the untouched shed just a metre away.


	2. Chapter 2

The first thing David did upon entering his house was flip on his television to get a bearing on what day it actually was and found out it was only a day after he had left the last time. He shook his head at that, marvelling at how his friends and family wouldn't even have missed him in the brief period he was gone from his 'normal' life.

The Master had grumbled about having to leave the TARDIS claiming all he wanted to do was take a long hot bath, drink a snifter or two of brandy and suggested the two of them do something not only physically impossible but exceedingly rude.

He sat at the kitchen table glaring at The Doctor and grumbling about the quality of the tea David made for them, even though he drank three cups of the brew. 

After quickly scanning the paper while drinking his cup of tea The Doctor announced he wanted to check in with some old friends, declining to elaborate on just who that might be. He promised David he'd be back around dinner time and would cook something amazing for them for the evening meal. That last comment getting a snort and an eye roll from The Master by way of response.

In contrast David sighed with relief at that pronouncement. His cooking skills were, at best, challenged. At worst, he winced remembering the cooking show he had somehow managed to get talked into appearing on where he peeled an orange with such vigour he had made the round fruit almost completely square.

Once the two Time Lords left him on his own David finished his second cup of coffee he emptied his overnight case of the dirty clothes within, and threw them into the washing machine before heading upstairs to take a long, hot shower.

Pausing in his bedroom, David almost expected to hear the hum of the TARDIS engines purring softly in the back ground. The time capsule had read his mind and created an almost perfect duplicate of his room for him. He had only to think of an article of clothing or a book he had on one of the shelves here and it was recreated in his room there.

It was disorienting in some ways, he mused, looking out the window at the street below almost expecting to see ancient Rome or other scenes the TARDIS played outside his bedroom windows onboard her.

After a refreshing shower and shuffling the wash to the tumble dryer David was at a loss for what to do next. Travelling with The Doctor he didn't have a lot of down time or time on his own and he had seemingly forgotten his normal routines. It was almost like the normal was now abnormal and his life on the TARDIS was the real thing, not this.

Determining that moping around the house was not in his best interest he picked a destination at random to have lunch and maybe reorient himself with his life.

David had distracted himself so well that he was surprised when he looked at his watch at it was half past four. Not sure when the Time Lords were planning to return he quickly headed back to his house.

Settling in on the sofa to await their arrival he flipped on the news and stretched out. He woke up with a start what seemed like only minutes later and was surprised to find the house was completely dark.

Turning on a light he glanced at the clock on the wall, it was almost midnight. Figuring the Time Lords came in and saw him asleep and didn't wish to wake him, he guessed they probably were tucked up for the night in the TARDIS. He looked out in the garden and saw the reassuring glow of the time capsule and decided it was best to get tucked up in bed himself.

The next morning he expected to be woken up by The Master rummaging and pillaging his kitchen cupboards but the house was silent.

The worry that he had been holding back now washed over David like a tidal wave. He looked out of the bedroom window and saw the TARDIS still in the garden and throwing on his robe went downstairs and out the back door.

Taking the key from the string that he wore around his neck he opened the time capsule. The lights were dim as the door opened but the minute he stepped inside they intensified to almost blinding levels as the TARDIS greeted him like an overly excited puppy.

"Where is everyone?" David asked aloud.

The humming that was her normal voice dropped low and seemed to be whispering a reply, but he wasn't as tuned to her as The Doctor, so he didn't catch what she was trying to tell him, but it was obvious that he was the only one there. And by the TARDIS reception of him it was apparent the Time Lords had been gone a while.

But where were they?


	3. Chapter 3

Quickly getting dressed and slamming down a few cups of coffee David set about trying to track down The Doctor. When the Time Lord had altered his mobile for Universal Roaming he had also programmed the numbers of past companions and other close friends into the actor's phone, just in case he ever needed to call on them.

Not sure who to ring up first he scrolled through the list and chose Deidre first. The phone rang twice before she picked up, "Hi Deidre, this is David..." he started but before he could get any further she cut him off.

"Look I told you I'd pay you Friday, stop calling me!" she shouted and then hung up on him.

He moved the phone from his ear and looked at it in surprise, before hitting redial. This time it took four rings for her to answer, "Deidre, this is important," he started before she could disconnect him again, "has The Doctor been to see you?"

"I had my check up last month, I didn't know NHS did follow up calls," she replied, her tone obviously puzzled, "it's not bad news is it? Do I have cancer? I knew it! I told them I was feeling tired all the time, just stress they said! But it's cancer isn't it? Tell me! It's cancer right? How long do I have to live?" her voice was shrill and loud.

Taking a deep breath David rethought his approach, "I don't think you understand," he cut in when she paused in her tirade, "I'm David, we've met before....through The Doctor. And he's gone missing."

"This is a chat up call?" she snorted, "look mate if you want a date why didn't you just come out with it straight away? You almost gave me a heart attack! I'm not in the habit of picking up blokes at the clinic, but what the heck, I'm between boyfriends."

"That's not what I meant," he tried again, regrouping his thoughts. Maybe this was something better done in person. He quickly got her off the phone by making vague promises to ring her later, which seemed to appease her. 

Scrolling down the list further he saw Miranda's number and was about to dial her next, but his fingers stopped just above the keys. He knew where she worked and figured it would be best to look her up, rather than spend more frustrating phone time fending off potential date offers.

Gathering his coat and putting his mobile in his pocket he headed out in search of The Doctor.

As he reached the street a thought hit him. Maybe The Doctor had gone to visit Jack? If so that could be why he hadn't returned yet. Dialling Jack's number and Torchwood got him no reply so he fished out his car keys, opened the door, sliding behind the wheel. Wishing he knew how to fly the TARDIS to make the trip that much quicker, he started the car and pointed it towards Wales.

A few hours later David arrived in Wales, parking his car he walked to where he knew Torchwood was hidden. Problem was it was so well hidden that he couldn't find an entrance and unlike the TV show there was no fake tourist office out front to guide his way.

Looking around the area and not finding a way in, he pulled out his mobile and rang Jack's number again. To his surprise he heard a phone go off near him. The ring tone was Rod Stewart's "Do Ya Think I'm Sexy", which made him almost positive it was Jack's.

There just across the plaza he saw Jack and Ieuan striding casually towards him. Jack was fumbling in his pockets to try to get the call before voicemail kicked in. Taking pity David disconnected the call and approached the two men.

Jack smiled widely at him, "hello gorgeous," he cooed as Ieuan shot him a deadly glare.

"Hello Jack," David smiled back, "it's good to see you again..."

Jack frowned slightly at this, but his voice was still jovial, "it's been ages!" he shook David's hand warmly.

"The reason I'm here," the actor explained, "is that I can't find The Doctor. He left my house yesterday, early saying he was going to visit friends and hasn't returned."

Jack's face went blank momentarily, "you need a doctor?" he asked stepping back from the tall Scot, his eyes scanning him head to toe, "you look pretty healthy to me, if a bit skinny."

It was then that it struck David that Jack had no idea who he was talking about. He shook his head, "no I don't need a doctor," then linking his arm in the ex-Time Agent he pulled him to one side, "I'm referring to a man, well, an alien. Specifically a Time Lord, he goes by the name The Doctor."

At the term Time Lord, Jack pulled away from him, eyeing him strangely. "Oh great another nut job," he muttered and turned to walk away from the rather handsome stranger. He was about to dismiss him altogether when an image flashed in his head. A very brief vignette of seeing this man somewhere before, only he wasn't dressed in jeans and a hoodie, he had on a brown suit. 

He smiled as he turned back around, "we've met before," he laughed, "sorry I have a busy social schedule, and it's not that you didn't mean the world to me..." he gave David a peck on the cheek.

"OK, we've gotten off on the wrong track," David corrected him. He was about to try a different tactic when Ieuan spoke up.

"I know you, you've been on the telly," he smiled, "that singing cop thing, what was it called? Oh yeah 'Blackpool'! That was ace! You were brilliant in that," then he beamed at Jack, "I knew he looked familiar!"

David's heart sank as he realised that the two men standing in front of him had no idea who The Doctor was either. First Deidre, now Jack? 

'What in the hell is going on?' he wondered.


	4. Chapter 4

Jack, being Jack, decided that he needed to spend some alone time him and asked Ieuan to go on ahead while he and his newly rediscovered friend had a intimate cup of coffee. 

Going to the very same the cafe that he had shared breakfast with Jack once before made the whole situation more surreal.

"By the way loved you in 'Casanova', very hot," Jack grinned, leaning across the table, "did you use 'method acting' for that?" he teased.

"Thanks..." David responded then quickly picked up the menu, hoping Jack would let that particular subject slide. Seeming to take the hint the ex-Time Agent studied his menu too. Both placed their orders and a silence fell over the table.

Jack broke the quiet first, "so Casanova, tell me about this person you're looking for and why were you hanging around waiting for me? I suspect you didn't come all this way to ask me out on a date."

"I'm beginning to wonder about that myself," David sighed, "we've met before I was brought to Torchwood by The Doctor. You helped me."

Jack sat back eyes narrowed, "how do you know about Torchwood?"

David started to say something about the series based on it, but figured if Jack didn't know who The Doctor was that would probably sound just crazy to him. Instead he went for a more sidewise approach, "I just said, I've been there. I know about the cells, the werewolf woman you have there, and you have a Cheaugha as well. Which are somehow strangely attracted to me."

"Who do you really work for?" Jack hissed, "because there is no way a mere actor like you pretend to be would know about us."

"I've been trying to tell you that!" David shot back, "I know you through this alien, a Time Lord, his name is The Doctor. Maybe we landed in an alternate reality or something, it sure looks like it, because in my regular world you know him. And you are ah, very, very good friends."

As soon as the thin man sitting across from him mentioned Time Lords again the image of him dressed in a brown suit flickered in Jack's consciousness, but disappeared again, "look I don't know what drugs you're on or what ones you should be on, but this is getting old. Why don't you tell me another faery story, like one about boogie man or the monster under the bed?"

"Really?" David challenged, "you still have labs in Torchwood, yes?"

Jack nodded, taking a drink from his cup of coffee.

"And you can do blood tests?"

"Don't tell me I got you pregnant?" Jack laughed trying to break the sudden rise in tension.

"No, but I am going to show you that I'm not crazy," David finished his coffee, and stood up, "I want you to take a blood sample from me, and run it through your computers, and then we'll talk about boogie men."

Not exactly trusting this dark eyed nut job Jack blindfolded him, taking hold of his arm to guide him and keeping the other hand on his gun as he lead him into Torchwood. Wendy was busy working on something on her computer and didn't hear them come in until the two men walked past.

She caught Jack's eye and mouthed, 'who is that?'

Jack twirled one finger around his temple and rolled his eyes in the universal gesture for crazy and continued on his way.

Ieuan looked up at the same time and shook his head with a snort before going back to his newspaper.

As soon as he removed the blind fold and ordered David to stay put Jack went to fetch a haematology kit from the lab. Part of him wondered why this Scot was demanding a blood test, but actors were sort of a flaky bunch, maybe this one's cheese had slid off of his biscuit. 

But it was worth humouring him, maybe he'd get a date out of this. After all crazy or not this tall streak of a man was awfully damn cute. And afterwards he'd get a small dose of retcon and be sent on his way. A win-win situation really, Jack laughed.

Coming back into the main area of the hub, Jack handed the kit to Wendy asking her to do the honours, and went into his office to freshen up.


	5. Chapter 5

A few minutes later Wendy burst in his office, "Jack, I think you may want to see this," she held out a sheet of paper, her hands trembling just a bit.

"See? I knew he was pregnant!" Jack laughed taking the paper from her and scanning the results. His smile froze on his face and he went rock still. He had been so quick to dismiss this stranger's words that the results of the blood test took him completely by surprise.

"And the computers can't find that particular strain of DNA," Wendy continued, "we've searched all the records and he definitely has alien blood, but the type of alien is unknown."

"Look up 'Time Lords'," Jack suggested still scanning the blood test results, "he keeps mentioning Time Lords. I mean it's a long shot, but who knows? I personally think he's probably just a mutant, a pretty tasty looking freak, but a freak none the less. Probably off his meds. Either way, search on Time Lords and get back to me."

Wendy was back far too quickly for Jack's tastes, "I've found a few references to Time Lords on the internet but it's all very vague. Most of it makes it sound like that it was an alternate and obscure term for an ancient god-like race. From what I've been able to find it seems there was a religion based around them, like the old gods of Valhalla. There's no way that man out there is part old god."

"More likely a paranoid schizophrenic with a previously unknown DNA mutation," Jack mused, "but until we know for sure we should probably keep him here."

Wendy nodded in agreement and the two of them walked out of Jack's office to the main area of the hub. Jack had pocketed a vial of sedative gas to use on the obviously insane visitor and had instructed Wendy to immobilise him first.

Both were dismayed when the only person in the main area of hub was Ieuan, who was still engrossed in the crossword puzzle he had started earlier.

"Where did he go?" Jack demanded.

"He left," Ieuan replied disinterestedly, "right after Wendy went into your office he said he had to use the loo, and after he finished he walked out."

Jack groaned, the men's room was two doors down from his office, obviously the actor had overheard them talking and made good his escape.

"Why didn't you stop him?" Wendy demanded.

"I didn't know I was supposed to," Ieuan shrugged, "you never said..."

Jack bounded over to the monitor and scanned the CCTV for any sign of the tall Scot but he had vanished.

\-----

David had, indeed, overheard them talking. He had seen the look on Wendy's face as she ran the labs on his blood and was momentarily buoyed by that. But when she jumped up, grabbed the readout and practically ran into Jack's office he began to doubt his plan. Using the excuse to use the facilities he stood out in the hall and listened to their conversation.

Not relishing the idea of being locked up in one of the cells, he made a hasty retreat. He tried not to run but rather walked briskly to his car and hoping he'd have more luck with Miranda, headed back to London.


	6. Chapter 6

Forgetting, yet again, that he was on a very short tether The Doctor tried to get to the door. He came to an abrupt halt as the end of the chain was reached. 

He sat down on the floor, ignoring the narrow cot and the folding chair nearby, trying to remember how he had gotten here. He recalled setting out to visit Miranda, to catch up and check in with her. The Master was along for the trip and was grumbling on about being a social butterfly among moths. Then, next thing he knew, he was in a windowless room chained to a post by one leg. Only enough room to get to a sink set in one wall a small W.C. in a closet, the bed and the chair. 

He had not been stripped of the sonic screwdriver but the links and the heavy iron hasp were dead lock sealed and it seemed to have no effect on the door.

At regular intervals a small hatch opened and a tray of food slid into the room, and he quickly learned if the tray was not returned in a timely manner a sickly sweet gas would be pumped into the room and he'd wake much later to a swimming head and a seemingly unquenchable thirst.

He wasn't particularly worried about himself, he'd been in worse situations, but he did wonder what happened to The Master. Had he also been snatched, and secreted away? If so how had this been accomplished?

He closed his eyes trying to remember. 

They were mere blocks from UNIT, traffic was moderate, the sun was shining and The Master belly aching at full volume. Nothing out of the ordinary there. Then, what? he smacked the back of his head with his hands as if to try to force the memories out.

All he could recall was the sound of tyres squealing, someone laughing, and then nothing more until he woke up here. He opened his eyes, wherever here was, he sighed.

He had yelled himself hoarse when he first woke up, and realised he was trapped. But that got him nothing more than a sore throat. Once he calmed down he tried to reason with his unseen captors, or in the general direction of the camera lens that was set high in one wall, but to no avail. 

He had tried to reach out telepathically to The Master but something appeared to be blocking him, he could only get as far as the wall and then, nothing. Part of him was impressed by this technology. It was obvious proof that whoever had him knew their stuff, but the other part was even more frustrated at this than he was by the chain around his ankle.

Getting up from the floor he made his way to the sink and splashed cold water on his face before drying himself on the sleeve of his suit jacket. Leaning into the small square of a mirror mounted on the wall he tried to determine if it was a two way mirror, but couldn't really tell. 

Dragging the length chain after him he walked over to the bed and sat down on the edge with a thump.

\-----

The mirror was, indeed, two way. And it wasn't the only observation device in the room. There were hidden cameras and peep holes ringing the walls, all watching The Doctor's every move.

And watching those cameras with an ever widening grin his captor felt like it was Christmas, New Years and his birthday all in one.

Remembering his experiences with butterfly collecting as a younger man he wished he had a large glass killing jar and giant wads of cotton wool soaked in chloroform to drop The Doctor into before pinning him to a large mounting board for display later.

He laughed as he pictured chasing the thin Time Lord with a giant butterfly net. Then focused again on the screen in front of him.


	7. Chapter 7

Instead of going straight to UNIT David decided to head home first. Not sure of what sort of reception he'd get there after how badly things went at Torchwood he wanted time to plan out his next move.

In his travels with The Doctor he had learnt of alternate universes and realities but his one was clearly his own in all ways except that no one seemed to remember the Time Lord. Wandering into his sitting room he glanced at the television and a thought struck him.

As a long time fan of "Doctor Who" he had all the DVDs and even some old PAL tapes. Surely those weren't wiped out of existence too? Well, not wiped from existence perhaps, he let out a deep breath, but clearly missing. The shelves were they normally resided were empty. No attempt had been made to fill in the gap, rather it looked more like the contents had just been swept off the shelf and taken away hastily.

The programming guide on the television, once he switched it on, was clear of reruns too. Knowing how often the show was run, normally, that didn't make any sense.

Just as he was about to start doubting his sanity he remembered the carton back issues of the official magazine he had stashed in his attic. Bounding up the stairs he braved the dusty, cobweb filled attic, digging around until he found the box.

As he opened the carton he held his breath, would it be empty or filled with other things? He smiled as the box opened to reveal Tom Baker's google eyed grin staring up at him. He had almost forgotten all about the magazines. Which, he mused, was probably why they still remained.

Happy that he had some proof, sort of, that he wasn't completely mad he closed the carton, burying it under some other boxes and headed back out the door to UNIT.

He had only been there once before, The Doctor had dropped in on Miranda and they took her to lunch. She talked about projects she was working on, using code words and phrases that the Time Lord picked up on easily but left David completely confused. He was pretty sure that when they talked at length about crickets they didn't really mean the small black creatures that chirped in the night but after a while he wasn't quite sure.

Either way once he gave up trying to figure out what they were really discussing and when the food arrived they turned their conversation back to matters he could understand and he had a nice time

Afterwards Miranda gave him a guided tour of the less security tight areas and introduced him to her co-workers. Many of whom, it turned out, were fans of the show. The show, he corrected himself, that apparently no longer existed. Just like the Time Lord it was based on.

More determined than ever to solve this mystery, David hoped he would have better luck at UNIT than he had at Torchwood. 

\-----

David had clearly underestimated Torchwood's interest in him. Once he had gotten their attention they were not just going to let him get away that easily. Jack fed a sample of his blood into an Aleturian bio-scanner that was standard issue for any Time Agent of his era and set about hunting him down.

Jack was still very sceptical about this whole Time Lord thing but the man was a potential danger to society and himself. And if he did have alien blood, he needed to be evaluated, catalogued and if necessary, contained.

And he wasn't about to let this possible smoking gun loose on the unsuspecting public. 

They had pin-pointed his location down to his house and had just piled into the Range Rover when Wendy announced, "he's on the move again!" She fed his coordinates into the sat nav as they sped down the M4 towards London.

Funny, thing, he mused he had seen this actor on television before and he had seemed so normal at the time. Further proof to Jack's way of thinking that appearances can be deceiving.

Just as that thought hit him he flashed on the image of the tall Scot wearing a brown suit once again. Why was it whenever he thought of this man and his particular brand of insanity that picture kept coming to mind?

As he focused on that he got another vision, this time of being in a shower, white tiles gleaming with steam, and a thin, warm body wrapped around his, as he bent in for a kiss. It felt so real that it took him a moment to catch his breath.

Looking around the car he saw Ieuan at the wheel, his attention divided between the road and the sat nav and Wendy monitoring David's movements with the bio-scanner plugged into a laptop balanced on her knees. 

Alone in the back seat Jack concentrated on trying to get more memories from the deep dark recesses of his mind and figure out why the brown pin stripe suit was so important.


	8. Chapter 8

Arriving at the headquarters of UNIT David saw a tour bus pull into the car park right behind him. People of all shapes, sizes and ages stepped out, badged declaring them "visitors" pinned to their shirt fronts. Thinking quickly David fell in with the crowd. 

As they moved towards the impressive bullet proof glass doors someone put a restraining hand on his shoulder, "where's your badge?" a voice demanded. 

David looked up to see a man in full military uniform, heavily armed, holding a clip board in one hand. "It must have fallen off," he bent to look at the ground around him, seeming to search for the missing badge.

"You can't go in without one," the man replied, "hey Joe, this one lost his pass already, get him a new one!" he called over to another guard. 'Joe' stomped over and thrust a replacement pass in the other man's hand. 

The clip board holder reached out and attached the badge to David's shirt collar, "don't lose that," he advised as he fastened it on, "or you'll miss out on the free lunch in the cafeteria later."

The tour guide was a young woman, obviously chosen for her looks, and not her speaking voice. She had a little squeaky bird tone as she talked, and many of the tour group visibly winced every time she spoke.

David tuned her out and looked around the area trying to spot a way into the main area of UNIT and also keep an eye out for guards.

Due to how heavily guarded the building was it wasn't until lunch time, and the aforementioned cafeteria stop that David saw his chance. Again using the excuse of having to use the loo, the clearly disinterested guard at the door, let him past.

The spider web of hallways and heavily armoured doors made David lose all sense of direction. He was about to head back to the cafeteria and start again when he literally ran into someone. 

"Hey watch it mate!" the woman growled at him. Then her eyes got wide, "what are you doing here?" she asked.

David would have normally been relieved to see a familiar face and Miranda was just the person he had been hoping to find, but given his recent experiences he was not sure how to answer her.

"OK spill Mister, " Miranda continued, "what are you doing here?" When that failed to get a response she tapped him on the forehead, "hello? David? Anybody home?"

At hearing his name David bit back a gasp, "you know who I am?" he asked grabbing her by the shoulders.

"Of course I know who you are," she laughed, "I just didn't expect to see you here. Where's The Doctor?" she looked beyond him, "cos if you're here odds are he's not far behind."

"You know who The Doctor is?" David asked leaning in even further.

"Well, yes," Miranda replied slowly, now regarding him with a concerned frown, "are you all right?"

He let go of her shoulders and glanced down the corridor, "is there somewhere we can talk, in private?"

"Sure, my office, it's just down there," she gestured with one of the file folders she had in her hand, "it's secure, and then maybe you can tell me what's going on."


	9. Chapter 9

As the office door clicked shut Miranda gestured for David to sit in one of the chairs by her desk and poured him a glass of water from a carafe before prompting him, "all right, I'm ready..." she announced.

She listened, quietly, while David told her the whole story. As soon as he was done she took a deep breath, "I haven't stepped foot outside of UNIT for a while, we're working on something very important and very top secret, I've been sleeping in my office on the sofa every night. That's probably why I haven't had The Doctor wiped from my memory."

Leaning back she regarded him unblinkingly, "the big question is; why do you still remember him?"

Up until she had said that David hadn't really considered that, "I really don't know," he replied slowly, "but given the other people I contacted, and their reaction I'd guess that it's because it makes me look crazy or deluded and could wind up with me getting sectioned?"

"Oh that is clever," Miranda replied, "and it would work." She tapped her fingers on the desktop, "you said that The Master is missing too, did anyone remember him?"

"To be honest I didn't ask," the actor laughed mirthlessly, "but Jack and the rest of Torchwood seemed to not know anything about Time Lords."

"Considering how, ah, close Jack and The Doctor have been," Miranda shook her head, "that must have been some very thorough and quite involved memory wipe."

"What about the show's removal from the television schedule?" David asked.

Miranda opened a desk drawer and removed a remote control from it and aimed it at the television mounted on one wall, "it's still there," she pointed out, "see?"

"I swear to you, all my DVDs were taken and it wasn't on my listings at home," the actor insisted.

"I don't doubt it, I'm guessing that it would be locked out on my home set after my mind was 'sanitised' too. Whoever did this doesn't want to risk anything triggering a memory," Miranda switched the television off, "I'm guessing that you are scheduled for a brain washing too, you just hadn't gotten yours yet. By taking off like you did, you saved yourself from it, for now."

"It seems odd to think that only you and I, and possibly The Master are the only ones who remember The Doctor now," David mused.

"I'd bet it's a high level psychic block, the energy and the effort it would take to completely remove a single person, or Time Lord, from someone's brain would be phenomenal and almost completely impossible," Miranda replied, "but in order to remove that block we'd need to figure out how it was done."

"And for that," David sighed, "we'd need to find out who's responsible for it."

A silence fell over the room, both of them lost in their own thoughts so when the phone rang David nearly jumped out of his skin, "sorry," Miranda mouthed as she picked up the phone. After a bit she stood up, "I have to attend a meeting, you should probably stay here until I get back, you're safe in this office. I'll ask one of the guards to stand watch."

She gathered up a couple of binders and slipped her mobile into her pocket. She paused as she opened the door, then came back into the room, opened her desk drawer again and rummaged around in it, "this is a tracking device," she held out a small round disc, "put it in your pocket. That way if something happens to you, and I really doubt it will, but still, just in case!"

David took it from her and placed it into his shirt pocket, "thanks."

"There's a mini-bar over there, and snacks and a microwave," Miranda gestured, "make yourself at home. I'll be back as soon as possible."


	10. Chapter 10

David had just settled on the sofa, having chosen a book off of the shelf to read in order the pass the time when a loud sound pierced the quiet.

Opening the door he saw lights flashing on and off in the hallway and the alarms were reaching almost ear splitting levels, "what's happening?" he yelled above the noise to the guard stationed just outside Miranda's office.

"That's the fire alarm sir," the guard replied, "apparently there's a fire on level two and they're evacuating the building," he took David's arm, "come with me and I'll escort you out."

Every instinct was telling David that this alarm was false. That someone had set it off to flush either Miranda or himself out of the protection of the building. He didn't smell smoke and tried to point out to his escort that the sprinkler system hadn't activated, but the alarm drowned him out.

They were outside before normal levels of conversation were even an option. He scanned the crowd and saw Miranda standing by a man with an impressive amount of medals dangling from his chest. She caught his eye and waved at him, motioning for him to join them. 

The guard that had accompanied David outside had been distracted by a little girl, obviously from the tour group, crying when she couldn't find her mother. By the time his attention turned back to the tall Scot he was no where to be seen.

David made his way through the sea of humanity towards Miranda, but before he could get there something large moved in to block his progress.

He had just enough time to register who it was standing before him when he felt a fine mist of a substance with a strong chemical smell hit him square in the face. In the distance he heard Miranda scream out his name and then his world went dark.

Miranda tried to run after the person who had carelessly slung the now completely limp actor over his shoulder, but the rest of the people roused by the fire alarm unintentionally got in her way. By standing on her tip toes she could barely make out his progress as he was carried to a waiting car, unceremoniously flung inside and spirited away.

Because of her lack of height not allowing her to see over the heads of some of the much taller people gathered around her and the speed at which David was carried off she couldn't get a good look at his kidnapper. She stomped one foot in frustration as the car made for the open gates, flung wide to allow the emergency vehicles inside the compound, and turned onto the main road.

Remembering the tracking device she pulled her PDA out of her pocket and switched on, scrolling to that application. Her heart leapt with joy as she realised it was still working. That joy quickly turned to despair when she follow the signal and it stopped a mere half a metre from her. Looking down she saw it sitting, half trampled into the dirt right in front of her.

\----

Right on time the slot in the door opened and a tray of dull institutionalised food slid towards him. Even with his strong sense of time, the ability to know when or where he was at all times, being confined in this dank cellar of a room had thrown off his internal clock. It was only by the variation of food shoved at him three times a day he could keep track of things.

This time it was a cheese sandwich on white bread with a tired, limp looking lettuce salad on the side, accompanied by a small red apple. 'So presumably,' The Doctor reasoned, 'it is lunch time.' The bread had curled up on one end and the cheese looked dry and stale. Not that he was really hungry anyway, he thought, before removing the apple and sticking it into his pocket. He pushed the tray away with hard shove aiming at and hitting the slot so that it could be easily collected later.

Unseen by the ever watching eyes he had also palmed the small plastic knife that was meant to be used to cut up the sandwich, and that joined the apple in his pocket. He wasn't sure what he would be able to use it for, but it seemed too handy to just let it go.

Knowing that he could be gassed again and frisked at will, he yawned loudly as he stood in front of the camera lens. Then walking over to the cot, he laid down and gave the appearance of taking a nap. Turning on his side on the bed, his back to the rest of the room, and working at a small hole in the mattress he carefully slid the knife deep inside the padding.


	11. Chapter 11

The first thought David had upon waking was not to wonder where he was, that would come next but the thing that concerned him most was the low growling sound he heard just off to the right of whatever it was he was laying on.

He opened one eye to see a clearly terrified Ieuan plastered against the wall of the cell with an enraged Cheaugha, hackles and claws raised posed to attack.

"Oh thank god you're awake!" the scared man stammered, "in my left pocket is a com unit, use it to call Jack to get this thing away from me!"

Sitting up slowly mindful of his swimming head he regarded Ieuan for a moment, "not until you tell me what I'm doing here."

Seeming to pick up his mood, the Cheaugha stepped in even closer, brushing up against Ieuan and running a claw lightly down his neck. The frightened man noted that the creature made no attempt to threaten David and the part of his mind still capable of thought wondered why that was, but hoped it was something that would work in his favour.

"It's going to disembowel me!" he croaked, "if you call it off I'll tell you everything!"

David stood up, carefully, and walked over to them, "back up a little bit, please," he asked of the creature, "but if he makes a sudden move, all bets are off."

"Thanks," Ieuan breathed out, "you're here because you pretty much challenged Jack to capture you. You didn't honestly think you could just waltz in, announce you've got alien blood, spouting off about some race that never apparently existed and then just swan off did you?"

"I certainly didn't expect him to hunt me down, drug me and throw me into a cell," David replied. 

"It's not something I do on a first date, normally," Jack popped his head into the cell, "but in your case I felt I could make an exception."

The ex-Time Agent turned to Ieuan, "you OK?"

"Oh, yes, great, I'm about to be gutted like a fish by a glowing beast with razor sharp claws, I'm golden," came the reply.

Jack looked at David evenly, "it's not him you're mad at, Ieuan's not to blame for this, he's only acting on orders from me."

The truth of his words hit the tall Scot and he nodded, "you're right, of course," he agreed, "OK you," he addressed the still growling creature, "that's enough."

The Cheaugha hesitated clearly torn between obeying and wanting to keep this man away from David. Finally it backed away and moved to sitting at his feet. 

Jack regarded the beast for a moment, "how is it you're doing that?"

"I honestly don't know, from the first time I encountered one they seem to take a shine to me, it got me elevated to the title of Chosen One when The Doctor and I...." he trailed off, "never mind, let's just say it's a minor talent and leave it at that."

"This Doctor you keep mentioning," Jack continued after a moment, "is he your father? Is that where your 'alien' DNA comes from?" as he said the word alien his fingers curled into quote marks.

"Technically he's my grandfather, after a fashion, sort of," David stopped, "that's not really important. What is is important, however, is why the hell did you kidnap me?"

"Like Ieuan said, you essentially issued a challenge, and I took you up on it," Jack examined his fingernails casually, "now how about telling us a bit about yourself?"

"How about you letting me out of here?" David shot back.

Jack's eyes narrowed, "I have a duty to protect this planet. Whether it's against aliens or lunatics, it's my job to see you're no danger to anyone else. And until I determine that, you're my guest," with that he gestured for Ieuan to follow him out and then shut the cell door.

"Do you always lock up your guests?" David yelled at him through the safety glass.

"Just the ones I want to keep safe," Jack replied calmly, "at least you have your little friend with you I'm sure you two will get along famously."

With that he started to walk away. As he replayed David's words about the Cheaugha he got that image of the tall man dressed in a brown suit yet again, he turned back, "I have to ask you a question...have you ever worn a dark brown pin striped suit?"

Hearing that David perked up, "yes, I have. It was for a television show, a show based on The Doctor, the same man or I should say Time Lord that I've been trying to tell you about. He wears a brown suit. Why do you ask?"

Jack stepped in close to the glass, "ever since you showed up, I keep seeing that image in my head. But it's not someone else it's you, it's obviously you, it looks just like you."

"It's a bit complicated, and you have to believe me, but he looks just like me. Or rather I look just like him," David explained patiently, "you don't remember it now, I'm not sure why, but you two are very close. In every sense of the word."


	12. Chapter 12

Seeing he was losing Jack's attention David thought quickly, "listen you know about UNIT, obviously because that's where you snatched me. There's a woman there, her name is Miranda Jones, she knows me and knows about The Doctor!" he felt in his pockets for his mobile and found that his possessions had been taken from him, "you have my phone, her number's on the list, call her!"

Jack pondered that for a bit, "that doesn't prove anything. You had a visitor's pass on, you were taking a tour of the place, I seriously doubt you know anyone there," he scoffed.

"Call her!"

"Even if there is a woman there by that name that phone number could be anyone's," Jack continued as if David had not spoken.

"Then go there, meet up with her and talk to her, she knows who you are too," he pleaded, hoping that if the ex-Time Agent talked to Miranda it would help him remember The Doctor.

"Why is it so important that I know this 'Doctor' you keep babbling about?" 

"Because something's happened to him, he's gone missing and that is very bad news for me, you and the whole universe," David replied.

"Whatever," Jack rolled his eyes and walked away. 

Even though it appeared to David that he had been dismissed as being a complete loony Jack was giving his words some thought. He did see a mobile phone in the bag of effects they had taken off of the actor, so he was at least telling the truth about that. 

But what would a phone call prove? The man was attractive and sincere enough that this woman could be a girlfriend he had brain washed. Yet something was niggling at the back of his mind, that wouldn't allow him to completely disregard this man's words.

He found the mobile phone and scrolled through the contact's list, finding Miranda's number. Looking at it, his fingers hovering over the call button he instead shoved it into his pocket and walked into his office.

Hacking into UNIT's computers was easy, he had done it many times and they never seemed to change their passwords. He pulled up a personnel roster and found Miranda Jones' personnel file and her picture came up on the screen. He let out a low whistle as his smiling face appeared. This was definitely a knock out beauty, he wouldn't mind some personal time with her, he mused.

Tapping his fingers on his desktop he tried to decide. Finally he got up, grabbed his coat and announced to his staff that he was going out for a bit. It was time to meet with her in person.

Several times on the drive to UNIT Jack wondered why he was doing this. David was clearly delusional and he was going to look pretty stupid when he tried to explain to this stunning woman when she was looking at him like he was growing a set of antlers.

Still, he had to find out. Even if there was the slightest chance the tall, and frankly gorgeous, Scot now languishing in the cells, was telling the truth it would be wrong of Jack to hold him. At that thought Jack grinned, holding the thin man in his arms wouldn't be so bad. He looked delicious enough to eat after all.

Shaking his head he re-focused at the task at hand as the gates of UNIT loomed in the distance and he tried to come up with a way to approach Miranda that would not get him dressed in a straight jacket and tossed in a padded room.

Approaching the front desk he waited until the receptionist looked up from her computer, "can I help you?" she asked.

"I'm here to see Miranda Jones, my name is Jack Harkness," he smiled winningly, knowing that it was very likely she would have no idea who he was.

The receptionist picked up the phone to ring Miranda, and to Jack's surprise the woman was smiling as she hung up, "she said she'd be right down," then pushing a sign in book at Jack she asked him to take a seat, next to the other person waiting to see Miranda.

Jack sat down next to a man dressed in an impressively tailored black suit, and his blonde hair pulled back into a pony tail. Jack tried to guess his occupation, and figured he was most likely some sleazy solicitor or an oily salesman. The man turned to meet Jack's gaze and blinked mismatched eyes at him.

Jack was about to strike up a conversation with this rather odd man but before he could he picked up a magazine, holding it pointedly to his face, telling the ex-Time Agent that chatting would not be welcome. 

Miranda popped out of the door just behind the reception desk, "Jack!" she grabbed him into a hug, "what brings you here?"

Jack waited a beat before pulling out of her embrace, "have we met before?"

Before Miranda could answer the receptionist called out, "sir? where are you going?" and they looked up to see the dark suited man disappear out the door.

"Who was that?" Jack and Miranda asked at the same time.

The receptionist pulled the visitor's book towards her, "he said his name was Paul Jones, and he had business with you," she explained.

"Guess it wasn't that urgent," Miranda laughed, then slipping her arm in Jack's she led him towards her office.


	13. Chapter 13

Going for broke Jack told her all about what brought him to see her. When he finished she was completely silent, and he waited for her to laugh or accuse him of being mad or something. But she didn't, instead she leaned forward, "he's telling the truth, Jack," she sighed, "I've known you for years, and you've known The Doctor longer than I have. David's not crazy, somehow your memory has been messed with and most of the other people who know The Doctor have had the same thing happen to them. It's apparently just David and I who haven't been gotten to yet."

As much as he wanted to believe her the small voice in the back of his head kept telling him that she was crazy too and that there was no way this alien 'Doctor' was real. Seeming to read his thoughts Miranda reached into her purse and held out a photo, "take a look at this," she pleaded.

Jack reached out and took the square of paper from her. It was a group photo, he could see himself, Miranda, and a tall figure, dressed in a brown pin stripe suit, standing in front of an old fashioned blue police box.

"That's the guy I have locked up in the cells," Jack went to hand back the picture.

"No that's The Doctor, he's a Time Lord," Miranda corrected him, "the man you have in your cells is a human/Time Lord mix, his father was half human, half Time Lord."

Before Jack could process this his vision went white and he could hear her words but they sounded like they were coming from very far away. His head pounded in time with his heart and he felt sick all of a sudden.

"Jack?" Miranda raced around the desk to hold him in her arms,"are you all right?"

He was not. 

Images, confused and jumbled flooded his mind, and the rush of information felt like it was being pounded into his head with an ice pick. He stood up with a yell as the final image flickered past, "that man, in the waiting room!" he yelled, "that was The Master!"

Miranda jumped up too, "why would he be here?" she asked, then smiling, "so you remember now huh?"

Jack nodded, "oh no...poor David..." he groaned, "I have to get back, do you want to come with me?"

Miranda nodded, "yeah, let me clear up a few things and I'll meet you outside," she shut down her laptop and started to gather a few things to take with her.

As Jack waited for her to join him at the SUV he considered calling the hub and telling them to release David, but as he started to dial he realised it was probably better to keep him where he was, at least no one could get to him while he was safely locked in the cells.

Glancing at his watch impatiently he paced around the car park waiting for Miranda for what seemed like hours but in reality was only a few minutes. Finally he went back inside, "can you ring Miranda Jones for me?" he asked the receptionist.

The woman picked up the phone and dialled, "sorry sir, she's not answering."

Jack's heart sank, and not waiting on formality he pushed the doors open and ran up the stairs, hearing the receptionist yelling after him as he went.

Miranda's office was empty, her laptop case was still on the desk, as was a small glass dish with the still smouldering remains of what Jack guessed was the picture she had shown him earlier. Figuring The Master had somehow gotten to her and was most likely responsible for all this, he knew she had been brainwashed. 

Hoping she was safe he figured it was best to get out of UNIT before he suffered the same fate again and ran out of the building before security and the rogue Time Lord could catch up to him.


	14. Chapter 14

The drive back seemed to take forever. Jack kept looking in the mirrors, trying to determine if he was being followed. When it seemed a white sedan had been he almost pulled over to confront them but they got off at the next exit.

Wendy met him at the door of the hub, print outs in her hand, "I got some more..." she started before being cut off.

"He's not crazy," Jack called over his shoulder, not breaking his stride,"we've just been brainwashed, I remember The Doctor now, and I know who's behind this!"

As those words came out he was standing in front of David's cell, he pressed a button and stepped inside, "you have every right to say 'I told you so'," he grinned apologetically.

"Maybe later," David eyed him warily, "you said something about knowing who's behind this?"

"The Master," Jack admitted, "I saw him waiting in the lobby for Miranda but since I was still under the influence of whatever he did, I didn't recognise him," with that he filled the actor in on what had happened.

"You just left her there?" the tall Scot asked, his voice low and quiet.

"He wouldn't risk harming her physically, my guess it he has something like the retcon we use," Jack continued, and David remembered the alternate Earth's Torchwood, obviously they had the same drug, "so he probably just slipped her a mickey. He couldn't risk more than that, the place is surrounded."

Before David could say anything further Jack leaned in with a sly grin, "by the way," he cooed, "you forgot to mention that not only are The Doctor and I 'very close' as you put it, you and I have been 'close' a few times as well..." 

"This really isn't the best time or place to be discussing this," David cut him off colouring slightly and clearing his throat, "if The Master has gone this far, odds are he's done something to The Doctor, we have to find him."

Jack thought about this for a moment, obviously they had to do something to flush out The Master, but what? Then he snapped his fingers, "The Master doesn't know that I know, you know?"

"I think I follow that, but how's it going help?"

"If he thinks you're the only one who still knows who The Doctor is, chances are you're next on his list," Jack explained, "he probably has been monitoring us and knows we have you. We need to flush him out."

Jack quickly explained his plan. The whole time he was talking he was aware that David was just staring at him unblinkingly, he finished with, "so what do you think?"

"I think this better work," David sighed, "and that if it doesn't we're, or more specifically, I'm going to be in a lot of trouble."

"It'll work," Jack assured him seriously, "would I put your hot bod in jeopardy?" with that he grinned widely, "now I'll get the props together and you just relax, it'll be fine!"

The props, as Jack has put it, were a pair of handcuffs and some rather menacing looking weapons that the ex-Time Agent promised the safety locks would be on unless they were in real danger.

"I'm supposed to let you cuff me?" David eyed the handcuffs suspiciously.

"This time it's strictly business," Jack laughed, then his voice dropped to an almost whisper, "the pleasure part will be later."

Rolling his eyes at that the actor held out his wrists, "let's do this."

Playing this as if it were a true-life prisoner transfer, Wendy went out first, gun brandished and pretended to scan the square before talking into her head set, loud enough for anyone listening in to hear, "all clear!" 

Next came David, hands cuffed in front of him, with Jack holding onto his shoulder seeming to keep him from running off, with Ieuan bringing up the rear. The entourage was heading towards the waiting black SUV, parked just off the main square.

On cue Jack pretended to stumble on one of the uneven bricks and lost his grip on the thin man's shoulder. At this David took off at a dead run away, as he did so the shouts of "get him!" made him momentarily forget this was all an act.

Jack had calculated the most likely observation point if The Master was indeed hanging around. A place where the CCTV didn't quite reach and was an excellent hiding place. David made for that place and hoped this would work as planned.


	15. Chapter 15

He was so lost in the role, that when he rounded the corner and saw The Master standing there, he was genuinely surprised to see him.

"You are a hard man to catch," the Time Lord growled at him, "and a trouble maker to boot." With that he grabbed David and threw him against the rough brick wall, knocking the breath from him. Stepping in close he lifted the still stunned man off the ground by his throat with one hand, "time to finish what I started."

With his other hand he reached into his pocket and pulled out a compact hypodermic, and using his teeth to remove the cover.

David tried to struggle but the handcuffs impeded his movements. Plus the Time Lord's tight grip on his throat was cutting off his air, and black spots were dancing just on the edge of his vision. In a burst of adrenaline he managed to kick out and knock the syringe out of The Master's hand.

This resulted in a cry of rage from the man slowly squeezing the life out of him, but he didn't let go, "nice try, mongrel," he hissed, "but that was not the only one of those I have..." and he produced a second syringe.

"Let him go!" Jack commanded, appearing in the mouth of the narrow alley.

The Master's grip didn't slacken, in fact much to David's dismay it tightened further. His chest was starting to burn and his vision going dark.

"I said let him go," Jack pressed the muzzle of the gun against The Master's head, "or I'll shoot and I'll keep shooting until you run out of regenerations!"

At that the vice clamped onto David's neck let him go, he landed on his feet, a bit unsteady and took deep gasping breaths as he tried to combat the dizziness caused by the lack of oxygen.

With a smile that didn't quite reach his eyes Jack patted The Master on the shoulder, "good boy," he snorted, "now, where is The Doctor?"

Retrieving the dropped syringe, Jack handed it to Wendy and asked her to run tests on the components and find a way to reverse the effects. The Master, now in dead lock sealed cuffs and leg restraints was placed in the back of the SUV with Ieuan at his side, gun locked and loaded in case it was needed.

The Time Lord had been wise enough to realise that Jack's threat was not an idle one and in exchange for being allowed to live, he promised to take them to The Doctor.

David was still trying to recover from the assault and had begun to doze off when Jack announced, "we're here!" he opened his eyes to discover they were parked in front of his house. Before he could say anything everyone was piling out of the SUV and going around the back. He hesitated a moment before joining them.

"I checked the TARDIS," he protested, as they stepped inside the capsule.

"No doubt, but she is a pan-dimensional being," Jack explained, "what The Master did was take one of the holding cells and displace it in time, so technically it doesn't exist inside the ship, it's...."

Ieuan cut him off, "doesn't matter just find him!"

The Master led them down a series of disused stairwells, until it seemed that they were going to the centre of the earth. They finally stopped in front of a blank white wall.

Jack's mouth clicked closed with a snap, "All right," he growled at The Master, "let him out."

As he said that The Master pulled out his laser screwdriver and aimed it at a space that looked just like an unbroken sheet of panelling. As he did so a doorway appeared, producing a key from another pocket he handed it to Jack. 

As the door opened the small room lit up, The Doctor was stretched out on a narrow cot, smiling up at them, "it's about time," he joked.

"You're welcome," Jack replied with a laugh.


	16. Chapter 16

After The Doctor was freed from his bonds and wandered off to "tidy up" Jack led everyone back out of the TARDIS, keeping a close eye on The Master.

David was the first to break the silence, "I don't get it. What were you trying to accomplish by wiping people's memories of The Doctor?" he asked of The Master.

The Time Lord just glared at him, mumbling something about not lowering himself to explain his actions to a simpleton.

"If I may," Jack offered, "here's my theory. By removing The Doctor's support system, us, he would be more vulnerable. No one would remember him, so no one would miss him. The Master was trying to 'level the playing field', take away the advantage of having friends to support him. Am I right?" he turned to the still silent Time Lord.

Getting no response Jack continued, "his biggest mistake was to not take you out first," he pointed at David, "but I'm guessing that didn't expect you to go looking for The Doctor so soon. You were a moving target and that is what saved you."

Just then his mobile rang, "Wendy, darling!" Jack grinned as he answered it, "tell me you've got good news!" he listened intently and nodded, "good news indeed, get that ready and we'll be back as soon as possible!" He clicked the phone closed.

Turning to David, "as I suspected that syringe had a compound very similar to our retcon. All he had to do was administer it, plant the suggestion to forget The Doctor and...." he snapped his fingers, "poof, all gone."

"How could anyone forget me?" The Doctor laughed stepping outside to join them.

The Master snorted and rolled his eyes, but said nothing.

"I didn't," David replied, "and look what that got me," he gestured at his bruised neck.

The thin Time Lord smiled at him, "thank you." Then turning his attention to Jack, "I had some time to think during my detainment, and there's something I need to do. Can you take care of him for a while?" he pointed at The Master.

"You can't leave me with that stupid ape!" The Master shouted.

"Now, is that any way to talk about your soon to be host?" Jack's eyes danced as a less than mirthful smile crossed his face.

"Seriously you can't do this!" 

The Doctor stepped in very close, his voice low and dark, "you're lucky that's all I'm doing," he almost whispered, then brightening he turned back to the rest of them, "David, I think you need some R and R, time to rest up for our next adventure! I'm going to go off for a bit, but I promise when I get back you and I will go someplace fun. Jack you're welcome to join us for that."

Ieuan scowled at those words but said nothing.

"What would you like me to do with him," Jack nodded towards the sulking Master.

"Turn on his collar and use him for a coat rack, place him in one of the cells...whatever, I don't care but don't let him get near anything you value," The Doctor waved dismissively as he stepped into the TARDIS doorway.

"Where are you going?" David asked.

"I have something I need to put right, it's been weighing heavily on me for a long time, and being cooped up for a while gave me a lot of time to think about it," The Doctor smiled ruefully, "if you need me you have my number. I'll be back before you even have time to miss me."

As the TARDIS disappeared from sight Jack shook his head, "I miss him already," he spoke softly. Then a wide grin split his face, "and now..." he twirled the set of handcuffs he had placed on David earlier, "I promised you some fun time with these. Let's go get The Master all settled in and I'll make good on it."


End file.
